Based upon the mass fragmentographic method for drug analysis we introduced in 1968 a computer system will be worked out assisting in simultaneous determination of parent compound and metabolites. The computer system will be such that pharmacokinetics can be calculated from the stored data immediately following a day's analysis. Methods of determination and pharmacokinetics will be worked out for the following compounds: Clozapine and other antipsychotic drugs, Carbamazepine, Methaqualone, acetylenic amines with central cholinolytic action. Previously existing methods for determination of some narcotic metabolites will be checked against mass fragmentography. The structure of new psychoactive phenolic amines in Catha edulis and Lophophora diffusa will be identified. In addition the structure of psychoactive compounds in other plant material will be elucidated. The pharmacokinetics of Cannabis components will be completed. Whenever possible the pharmacokinetics of a compound will be correlated to a series of tests for evaluation of drug effects in man described in this application.